La cita
by Sakurajin-chan
Summary: Ryoga invita a Akane a una cita, lo que hace que Ranma se de cuenta de que la puede perder. Oneshot RanmaxAkane


**La Cita **

**By Sakurajin-chan**

**Sakurajin-chan: **Mi primer Fic de Ranma. Ay como amo la pareja que hacen ese par de chicuelos pero aún así amo más a Ryoga que a Ranma xDD... el caso es que... Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece -_- es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi ¡a quien todos adoramos y queremos!. Así que no me demanden, además no sacarían nada bueno de mi xD.

Bueno, espero que disfruten de este fic o si no pueden mandarme patadas virtuales.

* * *

Era perfecto, ella lo estaba abrazando, aunque no era la razón por la que quería que le abrazara. Al parecer la noche había sido más larga de lo que los dos esperaban solo iban a "ver una película" aunque él esperaba algo más "_un beso"_ fue lo primero que paso por su mente, con ello estaría más que satisfecho, porque él pensaba de manera inocente aún a pesar de su adolescente cerebro, _"solo besas a la persona que amas" _se decía a sus adentros con seguridad.

- ¿Estas bien Akane? – pregunto el joven de camisa amarilla, no pudiendo esconder el rubor de sus mejillas.

Y es que simplemente no podía dejar de sentirse encantado por su agradable compañía, Akane Tendo era todo con lo que él soñaba desde que la conoció, y es que no podía creer que una persona tan bella, inteligente, linda y perfecta existiera, y lo peor del caso es que no podía creer que ella estuviera enamorada de la persona más idiota del mundo.

- Ah sí, gracias Ryoga – respondió Akane quitándose la zapatilla, era la primera vez que utilizaba zapatos de tacón y para su mala suerte este se le había roto al tropezar - ¡¡Ah!! Nabiki me va a matar – dijo con lastima la chica.

A lo lejos encima de un techo una joven de grandes ojos azules vislumbraba la escena, llevaba puesta una peluca castaña y un vestido grande y estorboso.

- Maldito Ryoga – se dijo a si mismo mientras sus puños se apretaban.

Era Ranma quien los había estado siguiendo toda la noche, disfrazado de chica, ya que con su maldición encima no le era difícil pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de Ryoga, pero Akane era más difícil de engañar, ella lo conocía quizás hasta mejor que el mismo.

Y es que aunque lo negará una y otra vez, se sentía con el derecho de "cuidar" a la heredera de los Tendo, al fin y al cabo era su prometida, nadie más podía abrazarla o hacer cualquier otra cosa que Ranma no hubiera hecho aún, y sin embargo, aunque ya hubiera hecho alguna de esas cosas era obvio que el chico maldito no dejaría que nadie más las hiciera.

- Está noche ha sido un desastre, lo siento – se disculpo el pelinegro por la mala suerte que les había tocado tener.

Primero, al ir por ella a su casa Ranma le lanzó un balde de agua fría encima convirtiéndolo en el pequeño Pe-chan, por lo que tuvo que ir a buscar agua caliente y llegó tarde, aunque la chica le había perdonado y recibido con una sonrisa, sabía que era descortés llegar tarde a una cita. Después las entradas del cine al que la quería llevar se habían cancelado por que la película ya se había retirado de cartelera, Akane comprendió nuevamente, esas cosas pasaban. Para complicar las cosas, la llevo a un restaurante muy lindo y agradable, pero una mesera castaña le tiro toda su comida encima, no quería creerlo pero pareció ser intencional. Y ahora, después de ser perseguidos por un perro se le rompía el tacón; quizás era el karma quien estaba en contra de Ryoga.

- Ah no te preocupes, aún así me la pasé bien – Akane le dedico una sonrisa tierna, aunque no siempre pudiera demostrarlo, ella era una chica muy comprensiva y dulce. Ranma era quien la sacaba de sus casillas. De hecho era la razón por la que había aceptado salir con Ryoga en primer lugar.

.::Flashback::.

-¡¡Cálmate Akane, no fue mi intensión!! – gritaba Ranma siendo perseguido por una furiosa Akane.

- ¡¡¿Cómo que no fue tu intensión?!!, lo que pasa es que eres un grosero y un descuidado – replicaba ella lanzándole todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

- ¡¡Para empezar fue tu culpa por dejarlo ahí, cualquiera pudo haberlo tirado!! Además eso tenía un olor espantoso – contesto él mientras se ponía enfrente de ella a una distancia más o menos segura.

Pero esas palabras hicieron que ella se detuviera en seco… ¿es que acaso él no entendía nada?

Hace unos días Akane había ido con sus amigas al centro comercial y había comprado una fragancia que a todas les había encantado.

****

- ¡Huele increíblemente delicioso! – decían sus amigas.

- Te aseguro que ni siquiera Ranma podrá resistirse a este cautivante aroma – dijo otra mirándola con algo de picardía.

-¡¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!! Yo… yo… no la compre por ese idiota – tartamudeo, pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan.

- Lo que digas Akane – se burlaron sus amigas.

****

Era increíble que él dijera ese tipo de cosas. Y es que ¿Cómo podía ser que Ranma no la comprendiera? Ella solo quería ser más agradable para él, era de todos conocido que aunque ambos lo negarán con perseverancia sentían algo el uno por el otro, en sus adentros Akane lo sabía muy bien. Nadie ni nada la hacia rabiar más que cuando Shampoo o Ukyo se acercaban a Ranma, el hecho de tener tantas enemigas no era agradable para ella, pero al fin y al cabo, tenía por seguro que él la prefería a ella, y no era solo intuición, sino que ya se lo había demostrado.

- Vete al diablo – dijo con seriedad ella, respondiendo al argumento de su contrincante – no puedo creer que… yo… - se detuvo antes de decir algo que lamentará, puso su mano en pecho y apretó su blusa como si quisiera arrancarse el corazón - ¡¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota!! – fue lo último que grito y salió de la casa, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ranma sabía que había hecho algo sumamente estúpido.

La joven corrió y corrió hasta que sus pies no la dejaron hacerlo más, había llegado hasta la orilla del río, y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. Eso era el colmo, era lo último que le soportaría a Ranma.

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? – se dijo así misma sollozando, se sentó a la orilla y abrazo sus piernas escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. No podía dejar de llorar, eso había sido más que hiriente. Nunca ninguno de los insultos o peleas que había tenido con Ranma habían sido tan hirientes para ella.

- _"Eso tenía un olor espantoso" _– eran las palabras que él había dicho y resonaban en su cabeza con un eco horrible.

¿Acaso eso quería decir que las veces que se la puso para él… ella olía horrible? Akane era muy fuerte, pero por más fuerte que era no pudo evitar que esas palabras se clavaran en ella como un par de dagas calientes.

Habían pasado ya dos horas y Akane no regresaba a su casa.

- Ranma, estoy muy preocupada por Akane, no salió de buen modo de la casa, y esta oscureciendo – le dijo Kasumi con su aire de maternal preocupación.

- Deberías irla a buscar Ranma – dijo con tono despreocupado Nabiki, terminando de comer la galleta que tenía en la boca – Además fue toda tu culpa que se haya molestado de esa manera – termino.

- No es mi culpa, es que ella sobre actúa todo- dijo en tono molesto el joven.

- Ranma, compréndela – replico Kasumi – Akane todavía es una niña, y como toda niña le lastiman comentarios tan hirientes como ese –

- ¿Sabías que ella compro ese perfume por que quería verse mas bonita? – cuestiono con algo de fastidio Nabiki.

Ellas eran sus hermanas, ambas mujeres, sabían y comprendían lo que pasaba por la mente de Akane.

- ¿Verse más bonita? – Pregunto Ranma con ojos de sorpresa – después de todo eso no tenía un olor horrible – dijo en voz baja para sí mismo. Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta sin decir nada.

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose fue lo último que escucharon las hermanas Tendo.

Mientras tanto Akane ya había dejado de llorar y contemplaba el atardecer con melancolía.

- Creo que era de volver… pero… no quiero ver a Ranma – se dijo así misma – aún así, Papá y los demás deben estar esperándome – termino la frase reincorporándose y comenzando a caminar por la orilla.

En ese momento, Ryoga caminaba por el puente con dos boletos en la mano.

- Esta vez, la invitaré – se dijo en tono decidido el chico apretando los boletos – entonces Akane verá que soy mejor que ese estúpido de Ranma Jajajajaja – rió con algo de malevolencia.

Pero sus ojos se giraron hacia donde el sol se escondía, y vio una figura conocida caminar por la orilla, era ella, Akane Tendo, la dueña de su corazón quien iba caminando sin la compañía de su mortal enemigo. Sin duda alguna era la oportunidad que el estaba esperando.

Así que de un salto llego a la orilla del río y corrió hacia ella.

- ¡¡Akane!! – Grito mientras corría hacia ella, lo que hizo girar a la chica al escuchar su nombre - ¿Qué haces… - no termino de hablar puesto que vio la tristeza en los ojos de su amada y el sabía que solo había una persona capaz de hacerla sentir de esa forma tan miserable, así que guardo la sonrisa que tenía - ¿fue Ranma?- pregunto en tono serio, aunque era obvio que ella diría que no.

- ¿Ryoga?... ah no – respondió ella pero la última lagrima que tenía corrió por su mejilla, trato de esconderla pero era demasiado tarde Ryoga ya la había visto.

Los ojos de el joven Hibiki se tornaron asesinos, ahora más que nunca quería acabar con la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de Ranma, _¿Cómo podía ser posible que teniéndola a ella se diera todavía el lujo de hacerla infeliz?_ Eso era imperdonable, y de esta no se salvaba.

- ¿Ryoga?- volvió a preguntar ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el le devolvió la mirada a ella quien le otorgaba una de sus cálidas sonrisas, aunque esta estaba llena de melancolía – que gusto verte, hace mucho que no nos visitas – argumento ella tratando de esconder su pesar.

- Ah es que me fui de viaje - respondió el poniendo su mano en cabeza… pero en ese momento su mente se ilumino, era perfecto, si él la hacía sentir bien en ese momento, ella se daría cuenta de que Ranma no era más que un patán y no la merecía – Akane – dijo poniéndose totalmente derecho – en realidad yo… quería… - su rostro se ponía rojo a una velocidad olímpica – en realidad yo quería que tu… - aunque quería decirlo, las palabras nos salían – yo quería que tu y yo… fuéramos… ¡¡Tengo entradas para el cine!! – termino por fin mostrándoselas y haciendo una reverencia.

Akane no sabía que decir, eso era repentino, pero aún así una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro ¿Era posible? habiendo personas como Ryoga en el mundo, ella tenía que enamorarse de Ranma.

- Me encantaría – dijo con dulzura en su voz.

Ryoga estaba sorprendido, ¿acaso era un sueño?, retiro su reverencia y vio el rostro de Akane, quizás eso era un sueño, pero no quería despertar de él.

- ¿Mañana esta bien?- pregunto emocionado el joven - ¿Cómo a las seis? ¿Pasó por ti? ¿Te gustan las flores? –

La peliazul río divertida – Sí, a las seis esta bien, y sí me gustan la flores – respondió.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que alguien venía corriendo hacía ellos, era él, Ranma iba a buscarla, de repente sintió una mezcla entre felicidad y rencor.

- ¡¡Con que aquí estas Akane!! Te he estado buscando, todos están preocupados por que saliste así de la casa – dijo llegando hasta ella - ¿Ryoga? Que sorpresa – continuo notando la presencia de su amigo.

Ryoga lo ignoró.

- Entonces te veo mañana a las seis Akane – Se despidió Pe-chan.

- Esta bien Ryoga, mañana a las seis – Asintió Akane con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Ranma y murmurarle algo en cuanto paso cerca de él, lo que hizo que el más joven de los Saotome lo mirara completamente anonadado.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ryoga? – pregunto Ranma.

- ¿A que viniste Ranma? – pregunto con seriedad Akane.

- A… yo… - tartamudeo Ranma desviando la vista – … quería… podemos ir al centro comercial mañana si quieres -

La chica sorprendida suspiro, no valía la pena seguir enfadada por eso, al final de cuentas ya sabía que Ranma era un idiota.

- No importa, déjalo así, además mañana tengo planes con Ryoga – respondió ella dándole la espalda a su compañero – mejor volvamos, tengo hambre – termino y continuo caminando.

- ¿Akane? – Llamo Ranma sin obtener respuesta – Akane ¡te estoy hablando! – insistió él.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la peliazul sin interés.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana con Ryoga? – pregunto serio el artista marcial.

- Vamos a ir al cine – respondió con facilidad Akane.

¿Así de fácil? Algunas veces ella le hubiera dicho _"¡Qué te importa!" _ó "_Ese no es tu asunto_", algo por el estilo, pero no ahora era así de fácil y se empezaba a preocupar por lo que Ryoga le había murmurado _"La… vas a perder"… _resonaba en su cabeza y eso no le agradaba en nada.

Entonces el camino a casa y el resto de la noche fueron largos y silenciosos para el chico de cabello trenzado.

.:: Fin del Flashback::.

- Mira una cafetería – señalo la joven Tendo – podemos descansar ahí y platicar un poco – el pelinegro asintió.

- Pero…- Ryoga miró los pies de Akane – no puedes caminar con un zapato roto – argumento, entonces le dio la espalda y se agacho – te llevaré hasta allá, es lo menos que puedo hacer-

- No es necesario Ryoga, estoy bien – respondió ella.

- Por favor Akane – Ryoga le ofreció sus brazos.

Ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse, nunca lo había notado, pero Ryoga era lindo y tierno con ella siempre, atento y cortés, no como Ranma…

- Está bien – acepto y subió a la espalda del muchacho.

Sentirla tan cerca era casi celestial para él, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido, y su respiración se acortaba, mientras que para ella era una sensación de melancolía la que la embargaba. Ranma había sido el único que la había cargado así.

- Bien, llegamos – la despertó de sus sueños el pelinegro – espera aquí iré a conseguir algo con que reparar tu zapato – tomó su zapato y corrió antes de que ella se negará.

- Bueno pero… – se rió Akane – no tardes Ryoga – y lo despidió haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Ryoga Hibiki era el hombre más feliz de la Tierra en ese momento.

Akane suspiró, estaba rendida, al parecer la noche no sería del todo mala, la cafetería tenía una muy buena pinta, se veía se un tono muy romántico, y las parejitas que se encontraban en las mesas del fondo se veían muy felices y contentas, "_Me gustaría venir aquí con Ranma_" se dijo para sus adentros, cuando una voz grave la sorprendió.

- Akane – dijo Ranma entrando a la cafetería.

Ranma había visto todo desde una distancia bastante segura, y las sonrisas que ella le había dedicado a Ryoga no lo tenían nada contento, se había contenido hasta el momento en el que se rompió su tacón, pero cuando Ryoga la cargó en su espalda algo dentro de él lo había hecho rabiar, no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así, si no él lo lamentaría.

- ¿Ran… ma?- respondió al llamado con total sorpresa, él era quien la llamaba, su deseo de estar ahí con él se había cumplido demasiado rápido - ¿qué… qué haces aquí? – Cuestiono en seguida - ¡¡No me digas que nos has estado siguiendo!! – dijo con molestia.

Él no dijo nada, más sin dudarlo se acerco a ella, no sabía si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, o si iba a funcionar del modo que fuera, pero si no lo hacía sentía que iba a arrepentirse toda su vida.

- Siento mucho lo del perfume, en realidad… - se sonrojo y bajo la mirada – tenía… un aroma delicioso – ni el mismo sabía lo que había dicho pero lo dijo, dejando a la peliazul con los ojos como platos.

Akane no sabía que decir, que hacer, eso era… era… todo lo que quería que él le dijera algo lindo para variar, sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Eres un idiota – dijo en un sollozo.

- Pero que… - estaba a punto de pelear Ranma cuando la miro, ella estaba conmovida por las simples palabras que él había dicho. Nabiki y Kasumi tenían razón, aunque Akane fuera una mujer fuerte y hábil para las artes marciales, aún así era una chica sensible.

Ranma hizo todo lo que pudo para que su orgullo no lo detuviera y termino abrazando a su prometida, cuando se dio cuenta sus hombros estaban húmedos, pero eso no le importo.

- Vamos a casa – dijo Ranma aún abrazándola.

- Sí – asintió Akane – pero ¿y Ryoga?- ambos vieron a la entrada de la cafetería, estaba la zapatilla de Akane, ahí sola, Ryoga se había marchado.

Él joven había visto todo cuando regresaba. Se sentía triste y decepcionado, pero muy en el fondo el sabía que era así. Ella estaba enamorada de Ranma, pero definitivamente… eso no lo iba a detener.

* * *

**Sakurajin-chan: **Lo siento Ryoga *lloradesesperadamente* pero todos sabemos que esto es así. Bueno, espero sus reviews, patadas, maldiciones o peticiones de matrimonio xD.

Matta Ne


End file.
